


The spaces between the stars

by BlueHUNTER (orphan_account)



Category: Philip Marlowe - Raymond Chandler
Genre: Angst, M/M, 《漫长的告别》, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 13:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BlueHUNTER
Summary: Terry Lennox有过几个不同的名字，当他不小心在玻璃杯中捕捉到自己的倒影时，他认不出自己了，但他的生命中有一样恒定：Marlowe。





	The spaces between the stars

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The spaces between the stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13606686) by [violet_strange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_strange/pseuds/violet_strange). 

> 译者：已授权翻译。感谢作者的创作。CP：特里·伦诺克斯/菲利普·马洛，斜线无意义。

“你想来开车吗？”

我递出钥匙。我总是主动给，而你总是想要拒绝——车，最后一饮，我的陪伴——但你从来不。

你从桂冠峡谷转向穆赫兰道，当你换挡时木星朱庇特会微微抖动，我们疾驰在紧靠橡树与常绿灌木间广泛盛开的金色和淡紫色间。你放松入弯，然后熟练地加速离开它们，像一个赌徒找到一位皇后身边的一位国王那样兴奋。

我总是喜欢你甚于他人，但那正是我开始害怕其可能意义重大时。即使在那遥远的春日之喜中，路也总引向其处。

更明亮之色，更热之空气，我还待在室内，给你写信。

我不记得我们第一次见面了。我曾和Sylvia一起喝酒，引着她闲游舞池中，而她漫不经心地将微笑抛过我肩，乐于低于她所在的虚弱成员们激起的反应。另一杯酒后，我劝阻那些曾面试要取代我位的人——再喝一点，庆祝一场，然后我在一个陌生房间里醒来。穿戴整齐，钱包和之前一样空空如也，这意味着我在杜松子酒表演时，没同意任何不得体的事。你在抽烟，假装没在观察我。

“我他妈的在哪？”

“The Biltmore。”

我尝试微笑，你看起来很惊讶，好像你已经习惯你的笑话得不到回馈。你给我做咖啡，而我想知道你是否打算询问我留下。

我将会说是。

那晚我们没谈起Sylvia。在发现我与西方最大的财团之一有联系之后，大多数人情愿忽视伤疤与欠缺背景，但你很生气。可怜的Sylvia。如果你见到她你会喜欢她的。我知道她会喜欢你。

Sylvia Lennox。一切重大节日里，林区草坪会被她覆满玫瑰，费用由她姐姐出，但从没人来参观。

Harlan Potter。Sylvia现在的近邻。这里的Harlan Potter表演艺术中心，郡博物馆的Harlan Potter之翼，以及加利福尼亚大学几个校区的Harlan Potter大厅，取代了孙辈。

Linda Loring。改了她的名字，然后又改了一次，但你已知道的比我还多。

Randy Starr。来自内达华州的参议院。他在选举后不久给我打电话，我向他祝贺。“没你我当不上，”他说。“你投了我两次。”

我不太记得那场战争了。我被告知我有英雄之举，但我记得的是我的怯懦行为，与我同行，晚上待在我床上。伦敦带着金属气息的锐利空气弥漫在岩块剥落的人行道上，几个世纪的腐烂侵蚀着我们足下土地。Mendy在嘲笑他自己——他以一张五磅开始这个夜晚，再以接近两百磅结束它。他一直和绅士们玩，运气糟糕神经糊涂，公立学校的体育精神彰显为对失败的渴望。炸弹投在他们的城市，不是我的。

我不曾拥有一座城市，直到我遇见你。

Mendy想要爵士乐，Randy想要像样的酒，但我们知道在断电时我们所作无多，所以我带他们去了Eileen的公寓。她在等我；她说她会永远等下去。我重复她的台词，也许我甚至在乎它，至少有一点。Eileen的舍友们全是美国女孩子，几乎一样漂亮，但无野性。当Randy往茶杯里倒满威士忌，女孩们泡茶就无人理睬。Eileen在留声机里放了一张唱片，Mendy和Randy拉起女孩们，和她们在房间内旋转。Eileen和我没有跳舞。我们紧邻彼此坐着，她在我腿上摆动穿袜子的双腿，那是种占有的快意。当城市在我们周围燃烧时我们就那样坐着，烟雾从墙上的裂缝和嘎吱作响的窗户框架渗入公寓，甚至沉重的窗帘也挡不住。

在一家医院，他们告诉我整条街都完蛋了。Mendy，转移他的约会对象到软垫凳，Eileen让缝纫针落下，在转向我之前，她的眼睛闪着未来无望的光芒。我们别无所剩。

这些我都没告诉你，我认为你打算读我的话，现在我不愿意告诉你。我想知道你的故事——在我们肮脏的城市里你在肮脏的事务中是怎么保持清白的。

“Marlowe，”我说。你从我手中拿过杯子，感觉像你几个小时后才返回。

“你从不讲完你的故事。谁杀了那个司机？”

“时间过去很久了，”你说。

时过已久，可能有十年，也可能是上周。我没去碰玻璃杯而是去接近你。我们都知道这就是为何我们在你的客厅里喝酒而不是在Cole或Victor家的黑暗角落里喝酒。我吻你，你对我开放，带着激烈回吻我，这总是给我惊喜。

我们没能进卧室做，我们从没做到，我想知道为什么你如此害怕温柔。

你拿钥匙开车，就好像所有的魔鬼和洛杉矶警察局都在我们身后，直到天空变暗才停下。从穆赫兰道我们看到新屋们在这片古老的土地上伸展开来：我的房子在前面，你的在后面。当我靠近你时穿行的山谷里灯光都亮了，我把脸埋在你肩上。你用手臂搂着我，摸我的脸。我完好的一侧，我想。我们在一个属于我们的空间里，这感觉就像一个承诺。这就是我的话最终抵达你的那天你会记起的东西。


End file.
